D'Voided
The first episode of ''The New Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Movies''. Cast *'Heroes' **Ben Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson **Kevin Levin **Batman **Robin **Batgirl **Alfred *'Villains' **Dr. Animo **The Joker **Bane *'Aliens' **Wildvine **Goop **Cannonbolt (selected alien was Spidermonkey) **Big Chill (goes ultimate) ﻿Script BELLWOOD PRISON CENTER The camera zooms in to see a guard infront of a cell. A hand grabs the guard and slams him against the bars. We can see the silhouette of a man grabbing the keys from the guard and opening the cell, causing the alarm to go off when he exits. Two guards run up with guns, but the man dodges the shots and punches the guards. The man, who we now see is Dr. Animo, walks up to the peer. Dr. Animo: How foolish for thinking they could keep me locked up. Be careful now, Bruce Wayne, because soon Dr. Animo shall be the richest man in the world! GOTHAM CITY We see Kevin's car driving down the streets. Kevin is driving, with Ben at shotgun and Gwen in the backseat. Kevin: You sure Dr. Freakshow's here? Ben: Well, the chief did say he was after Bruce Wayne's fortune. Who is Bruce Wayne anyway? Gwen: Only one of the most sucessful billionares in Gotham. Kevin: You'd think with﻿ all that money, he'd be able to move to someplace better than this dump. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? I'm just saying. GOTHAM CITY/JOKER'S HIDEOUT Joker: I got it! Using my laughing gas, I'll make all the guards at Fort Knox get they're mind off they're gold and... nah, I tried that last Tuesday and Batman still got me. The door opens and Dr. Animo enters. Dr. Animo: Are you the Joker? Joker: Yes, and are you somebody who doesn't knock first? Dr. Animo: I apologize for the intrusion. I am Dr. Animo. Joker: Get outta town! The same guy who uses all those mixed-up animals in his hiests? Dr. Animo: Yes, and my "mixed-up animals" and I need some help to steal Bruce Wayne's fortune. Joker: Why, that's just evil! And I like it! Wait, are you saying we should... team up? Dr. Animo: Of course. Joker: Ooh, I smell a sitcom! Whattya say? Dr. Animo: I say we discuss this after we get the fortune. GOTHAM CITY An explosion was heard. Ben: What was that? GOTHAM CITY/FIRST NATIONAL BANK/EXTERIOR Bane walks out of the bank carrying sacks of money. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl soon arrive. Batman: Surrender is you're only option, Bane. Bane just growls and picks up a large piece of road and tosses it at them, and they dodge. Batman tosses a Batarang at Bane, but it has no affect. Bane then knocks the Dynamic Trio aside. Batgirl: Is it just me or does Bane get stronger every day? Robin: Not like someone else is gonna try and stop him. Ben: Hey, ugly! Bane looks at Ben. Batman: Get out of here, it's too dangerous! Ben: Yeah, I'm used to that. Ben activates the Ultimatrix and transforms into Wildvine. Wildvine: Wildvine! Huh, been a while since I went this guy. Bane tries to crush Wildvine, but he dodges by expanding his legs. He then tosses the seed bombs and tosses them at Bane, causing him to be knocked back. Kevin soon runs up in his rock form and turns his hands into war hammers, then attacks Bane. Gwen soon uses her magic to wrap Bane around a lamp post. The Dynamic Trio looks amazed. Wildvine: What? Robin: That was... so cool! How'd you do that? Wildvine turns back into Ben. Ben: Ultimatrix. Comes in handy sometimes. Kevin: Hey, aren't you the bat dude who uses all the gadgets? Batman: Last time I checked. You wouldn't happen to be Ben Tennyson? Ben: Yeah. Batman: Just as I thought. A signal beeps on Batman's cell phone-like device. Batman: I suppose you would like to come to the Batcave? Gwen: You mean it? Batman: As long as you got nothing better to do. GOTHAM CITY/OUTSKIRTS The Batmobile is seen driving along the road. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are blindfolded. Batgirl: They're powers are sorta freaky, don't ya think, Robin? Robin: Yeah, 'specially Gwen. Wonder how it works... Kevin: I absorb the substance and then I beat up who I want. Oh wait, you were talking about Gwen's powers. My bad. Robin looks a little nervous. Gwen: Why do we have to wear the blindfolds? Batman: The location of the Batcave is a secret, and I intend to keep it that way. The Batmobile goes into a hidden cave. BATCAVE The gang exits the Batmobile. Alfred joins them. Alfred: More recruits, sir? Kevin: You got a butler too? This place is sweet. Batman brings up coordinates on the Batcomputer. Robin: What's the scoop? Batman: It's the Joker. And he's teamed up with someone named "Animo". Ben: So he is here. Let us handle the Joker. Don't worry, Animo's a pretty easy target. Kevin: As long as he's Humongousaur or something. Gwen nudges Kevin. Kevin: Ow! What? Gwen: We'd be happy to take on Joker. GOTHAM CITY The Joker is seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Joker: (Into watch communicator) So how about "Animo and Joker: A Scientist and a Fool"? Dr. Animo: I said we'll discuss this after I get the fortune. Joker: Okay, sheesh. The Joker lands on a roof where Ben, Gwen, or Kevin is. Gwen: You're the Joker? Joker: I already went through that once, kid. Ben: Yeah, well, listen... Joker: To the sound of you going splat? (Kicks Ben off) Good idea! (Laughs) Ben is falling, he activates the Ultimatrix, but he splats a green puddle on the ground. Joker: Ew, some splat. Kevin, who has absorbed the brick of the roof, tries to attack Joker, as does Gwen using her magic, but the Joker continues to dodge. The green puddle soon gets a tiny UFO over it, and the puddle swirls up behind the Joker, revealing it is Ben as Goop. Goop: Goop! (Attacks Joker) Gwen: Ben, you're all right! Joker: But not for long! The Joker pulls out a gun, but only a flag with the word "BANG" written on it comes out. Joker: Wrong gun. Gwen's hands light up for an attack, and the Joker continues to leap from building to building. Goop then dials on the symbol and changes into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Spidermonkey woulda been better, but okay. Cannonbolt rolls up and chases after Joker. Soon Cannonbolt misses a building and hits the street, but he isn't damages because he was rolled up. Gwen: Ben, are you...? Cannonbolt: Yeah, I'm fine. (Turns back to Ben) Ben: But the Joker got away. Kevin: Really thought you had this Ultimatrix thing down. Ben: I just wonder how the Bat is doing. GOTHAM CITY Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are seen chasing after Dr. Animo. Robin and Batgirl manage to use a batgrapple to trip the creature he's riding on. Batman then comes infront of Animo. Batman: A smart man wouldn't try you're scheme, Animo. Dr. Animo: You're right. A smart man would also bring help. Oh, wait, I am a smart man. A bear that looks sort of like Ultimate Spidermonkey comes up and tries to attack them, but Batman places a bat bomb underneath it, causing it to be knocked back. Animo is also gone. Ben: Woah, I was just going to go Humongousaur on that creep until you did that. Batman: What about the Joker? Ben: Got away. Batgirl: Yeah, we lost you're guy, too. Batman: But we know where he's headed. WAYNE MANOR The gang is infront of the building and going to enter it. Gwen: That Joker guy seemed sort of familiar. Kevin: Familiar how? Gwen: Like Zombozo. Robin: Who's Zombozo? Kevin: Another clown-themed bad guy. There's too many nowadays, don't you agree? WAYNE MANOR/INTERIOR The Joker uses a bomb to blow up the safe, revealing lots of money. Joker: Don't you just love the smell of minty fresh money? Dr. Animo: One of my top three to be exact. Batman: Animo! Joker! Dr. Animo and Joker notice Batman. Joker: Hey, Animo, look what the bat dragged in. (Laughs) I kill myself! Kevin: Yeah? Just wait, chuckles. I'll take over that part soon enough! Animo and Joker pull out guns and begin to fire at them. Gwen uses her magic to create a shield. Ben activates the Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill flies up. Animo and Joker try to shoot him, but Big Chill becomes transparent and the shots go straight through him. Big Chill: Grab you're coats, it's about to get cold. Big Chill uses his ice breath, which freezes up the guns. Robin then uses a batarang to knock them out of they're hands. Gwen: Nice throw. Robin: Thanks. It takes practice. Animo: This is enough! Animo pulls out a whistle and blows it, and the Ultimate Spidermonkey bear from earlier shows up and grabs Big Chill. Batman: Hold on! Joker: No, YOU hold on! The Joker uses a boxing glove to knock Batman back. Batman recovers with a powerful kick. Gwen tries to use her magic, but the Ultimate Spidermonkey bear grabs Gwen as well. Kevin: Hey, let her go, ugly! (Absorbs the structure of the wallls) Kevin turns his hands into a sword and shield and goes in, but the creature manages to knock Kevin back, as well as Robin and Batgirl. Big Chill: Now you've crossed the line, buddy. (Activates Ultimatrix symbol and evolves) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill uses his cold flames to knock the creature back. Batman manages to throw the Joker off of him. Animo and Joker then look up and scream as the creature falls on them. Batman: I hope you've learned a lesson here, because it's Arkham for both of you. And they've got a cell waiting. ARKHAM ASYLUM The police have Animo and Joker in handcuffs. Animo: Just wait, you haven't heard the last of Dr. Animo! (Laughs) Joker: Oh, shut up. Ben: You just get easier and easier, Animo. Right Bats? Bats? The gang notices Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are gone. Gwen: Where'd they go? Kevin: They're superheroes. Where wouldn't they be? The gang begins to walk off. A silhouette of Batman can be seen grappling and swinging away. Fade to black. STORY END Category:Episodes of The New Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Movies